herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a pink Earth pony who is often seen hanging out at Sugarcube Corner, whether assisting Mr. and Mrs. Cake at work or babysitting their babies, or holding parties for the various ponies of Ponyville. She writes and performs many songs, and has a toothless pet baby alligator named Gummy. She represents the element of laughter. History Pinkie Pie was raised on a rock farm with her two sisters and her parents. Her family's coats and manes are Earth-colored, muted browns and grays. When Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom clears the clouds and paints a rainbow across the sky, the shock wave frizzles Pinkie Pie's hair, giving it its distinctive curl. Subsequently, Pinkie Pie experiences magnificent joy and smiles. She then decides to dedicate her life to making people happy and throwing parties. When she invites her family to their first party ever, her mother calls her Pinkamena Diane Pie. Powers and Abilities Pony Physiology: Pinkie Pie is an Earth Pony who lives in Ponyville. Party Inducement: Pinkie Pie is first introduced as a talented party-thrower. Singer & Dancer: Pinkie frequently sings songs of her own writing, but the other ponies' reactions are not always favorable. Her friends react skeptically when she begins singing, and her audience reacts very negatively to her song-and-dance routine. But at the same time, some of her songs are received extremely positively by her friends and everyone else alike. Expert Music Player: Pinkie Pie can play numerous musical instruments all at the same time. Expert Baker: Pinkie Pie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery in Ponyville. The shop is run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who also let the residence above the shop to Pinkie. Expert Ice-Skater: Pinkie Pie is an exceptional ice skater, stating that she's been skating since she was "an itty-bitty liddle-widdle twinkie-Pinkie". Cartoon Physics: While more a cartoon gag than an actual skill, Pinkie Pie is very apt at appearing right next to her target. *'Enhanced Speed': Pinkie can evenly match Rainbow Dash's flying speed. *'Teleportation': When Pinkie keeps Twilight to her word, she pops out of a basket of sponges, a basket of apples, and even from the reflection-side of a mirror every time Twilight is about to slip up on her promise. Pinkie Sense: Pinkie Pie has a strange ability to predict the future through various twitches and involuntary motions made by her body. *'Twitchy Tail': When stuff's gonna start falling. *'Ears Flopping': Starting a bath for someone. *'Itchy Back': Pinkie's lucky day. *'Pinchy Knee': Something scary's about to happen. *'Achy Shoulder': There's an alligator in the tub. *'Ear Flop, Knee Twitch, Eye Flutter': The sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow. *'Ear Flop, Eye Flutter, Knee Twitch': Look out for opening doors. *'Itchy Nose': A swarm of bees. *'Shudders': It's a doozy. Something that someone never expect to happen is gonna happen. Enhanced Memory: Pinkie is shown to have an Eidetic memory. It's stated that Pinkie Pie has a very strong memory, enough to "remember everything about everypony in Ponyville" according to Matilda. Laughter Embodiment: Pinkie Pie possess the element of laughter. Similar Heroes *Blurr (Transformers) *Donkey (Shrek series) *Sheen Estevez''' '(Jimmy Neutron and Planet Sheen)'' *Kuki Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Freakazoid *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me series) *Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Tweek Tweak (South Park) *Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella series) Gallery Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie with Gummy Craze Pinkie.png|Pinkie's smile Pinkie Pie (Human).jpg|Pinkie Pie as human in Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie as breezie.png|Pinkie Pie as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies External Links *Pinkie Pie in Christmas Specials Wiki Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Gadgeteers Category:Dimwits Category:Obsessed Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Provoker Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Singing Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Psychics Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Child Nurturer Category:Teleporters Category:Living Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Tricksters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Martyr Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Transformed Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Stalkers Category:Genius Category:Determinators Category:Normal Badass Category:The Messiah Category:Reality Warper Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Perissodactyls Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Toyline Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Optimists Category:Trash-Talking Heroes